onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Capone (Coliseum)
| Experience1 = | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Chaos | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = | Beli2 = | Title2 = | Quest3 = | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Chaos | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = | Beli3 = | Title3 = | Quest4 = | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 20 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Chaos | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = | Beli4 = | Title4 = | Quest5 = | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 30 | Battles5 = 5 | Difficulty5 = Chaos | Conditions5 = | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = | Beli5 = | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes Tips on How to Beat Capone Coliseum FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Teams Coming soon. Walkthrough for 20-30 Stamina Coliseum Capone Stage 1 : Perona Perona will put all damage negation for 20 turns You can use Legend Law if you have him, Legend BB, or use Poisener as your subs or you can use 2x Eneru, Delayer, Healer to stall for 20 turns. My Cheap team to win: 2x Eneru, Marco, Halloween Zoro, Boa,GPU Just stall till 20 turns then just use both Enel special to punch her Stage 2: Killer Killer will cut your HP to very low (like 16 HP left) and he have huge HP, so better bring health cut team. My team : 2x Mihawk, Doffy, Koza, 5+ Zoro and GPU. Use GPU, attack normally while farming orb. Then Use all health cut special, then Killer will reset his CD to 1. Burst to punch him. Stage 3: G2 Luffy I use this team : Cap: 2x Eneru, Marco, Boa, Thatch, Leo. You cannot delay Luffy but he doesn't change his attack pattern when he is low health. Prepare your burst time and when you reduce his health to 0 , he will revive back and do the same pattern again. Nothing special just need to survive with Enel healing and some meat orb. Stage 4: Squard with 5 grunts Use 2xBB and bring all your STR Health cut and 1 orb booster. Sometimes you will have bad luck with all grunts at 1 CD, the good run is when you get 3 grunts at 1 CD. My team: 2xBB Subs: WB, Mihawk, Hack, SW Franky Boss stage: Use all health cut, let the grunts punch you (try to get STR orb). Then proceed to use both BB special. Squard will have some health left, use orb booster then proceed to punch him. You can swap orb booster with MC and reroll to get high damage from his special. Stage 5: Capone Very hard stage due Squard there at stage 4. My team : Cap/Fr cap: 2xWB Subs: GPU, Raid Doffy. Raid Aokiji, Urouge (PSY) - you can change Uroge with any PSY striker Need them to have max level and usable CD Socket : level 2 anti lock Ship: TS Stage 1: Kill all enemy and leave 1 enemy to stall, exit the stage when you WB captain is activated. Stage 2: normal, just punch enemy while stalling. try farming INT orb for Aokiji Stage 3: normal, punch enemy while stalling, try farming INT orb for Aokiji Stage 4: Use 1 WB special, and then Thousand Sunny to clear the mobs. Use Aokiji to lock orb and boost attack. When you punch Squard, finish the attack with Aokiji, when Squard dies he will silence the Class of the last attacker. We need the rest of special so make sure your last attacker is Aokiji. Stage 5: Capone will reset your orb every turn and will cut your health by 10-20% Use GPU, Use WB, then attack normally, try not to get him below 50% HP. Burst when you have 2 PSY orb. Use Doffy then if your Urouge special is ready then use him also. With PSY orb at Urouge you should be able to kill him (if your unit is high levelled enough). That's it, Good luck farming Capone guys!!!